


Unexpected Affair  Part Deux

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is a Dad, Leonard is a dad, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Barry stumbles across a site which he finds something he isn't expecting to see. Now with his newfound knowledgeable will he be able to navigate a happy ending for himself, once he tells Len how he feels about him. How will things turn out?





	1. Chapter 4:Feeling Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a different path which I am writing. The idea kept bugging me, so I decided to write it. This path starts to diverge from Chapter 4.

Barry had to wait in one of the concession stand lines for a few minutes before it was his turn to get his snacks. He got a large popcorn, water, and Raisinets. He went to the theater only to find it almost full. Barry settled into his seat.

 

“Is anyone sitting here?” a boy's voice asked.

 

Barry turned to see Jeremy and Len standing there.

 

“These two seats next to you are the only ones available,” Len commented.

 

Barry looked around and saw he was right.

 

“Sure,” Barry said, moving his legs so they could sit down.

 

Jeremy took the farthest seat, which meant Len sat by Barry. A few minutes later the lights dimmed, and the previews started. Barry glanced over and watched Len for a few moments before turning his attention back to the screen.

 

Barry saw a few other movies he planned on watching when they came out.

 

Soon, the movie started. Halfway through the film Barry relaxed and finished his snacks. Barry's hand moved to the hand rest, it was met with another hand which immediately entwined with his; there was a smile on his face for the rest of the movie. When the credit started to roll Barry turned to Len to see him looking back at him. Remy was watching the credits.

 

"Barry," Len said.

 

"Umm...sorry about that," Barry said as he unentwined his hand with Len. Heat rose to his cheeks.

 

"It was nice. I liked it," Len said.

 

"I am in love with you." Barry blurted out loud enough for only Len's ears to hear.

 

Barry's eye widens as he realized what he said. He turned and was about to rush out of the theatre if it wasn't for the fact that Len's hand was around his wrist.

 

Barry turned to look at him.

 

"I love you too," Len replied.

 

It was then Remy looked at them. Len had let go of Barry's hand after he turned to look at him.

 

Barry looked at Remy then at Len. He didn't know what to say.

 

It was then Remy raised his arms up towards Barry to be picked up.

 

"Dada."

 

Barry looked at Len who had a stricken looked on his face.

 

Remy waited patiently to be picked up by Barry.

 

Barry wasn't sure how Len would react to what just happened. He wasn't about to run. He had confessed his love to Len only to find out Len returned those feelings.

Len ever so slightly nodded his head given Barry permission to pick Remy up.

 

Remy immediately put his face in the crook of Barry's neck and fell asleep.

 

The theatre's room was empty by then; they left.

 

Barry walked to where Len was parked.

 

"Where do we go from here?" Barry asked as he looked at the ground not sure what answer to expect from Len.

 

"I am not sure. Are you ready to become a father?" Len asked quietly.

 

This was the question which had to be dealt with first. If Barry was ready to be a dad it was great, if not then things were going to be a little harder for them. They were in love with each other, but if Barry didn't accept Remy then it was a deal breaker. He couldn't be with someone who did not accept Remy as well in their relationship.

 

"Len, whatever comes our way, we will handle it, the three of us will be fine. I know it will be hard at first, but we will get through it." Barry softly replied as to not wake Remy.

 

"Thank you," Len started at tears sprung to his eyes.

 

It was then he knew Barry had accepted him and his son.


	2. Chapter 5:New Plans

Barry got home to an empty house. His parents were still at work. He headed to his room and sat down on his bed with a dreamy look on his face.

He's happy with the outcome. Len was the man he loved and he saw a life with Len and Remy. The only thing was he wasn't sure how his life would be now and if everyone would accept them being together. Barry was now a father. That was a big change.

 

His stomach growled.

 

Guess he was hungry. Barry made his way to the kitchen and reheated some lasagna and made a salad; he sat down and ate. Once he was finished, he got out his school work. He wanted to make sure all his homework was completed and checked over before turning it in tomorrow. Barry then cleaned up and headed to bed.

 

When Barry woke up the next morning his parents were asleep when he left for school.

 

When he arrived not too many people were there yet. He saw Cisco and made his way over to him.

 

"Hey Barry," Cisco said.

 

"Cisco how was your weekend?" Barry asked.

 

"It was good. How was your weekend?"

 

"My weekend was great. I got all my homework done, How about you?"

 

"I got my homework done as well. I got to hang out with Lisa for a couple of hours before she left with the rest of the cheerleader." Cisco started as the blush rosed to Barry's cheek at the mention of Lisa Snart name. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yes, I am fine," Barry told him.

 

"You rang," Lisa's voice asked beside Cisco's side.

 

Cisco jumped a couple of feet in the air not expecting to see Lisa so soon after he said her name.

 

"I was just telling Barry about my day," Cisco said nervously.

 

"How interesting," Lisa said as one of her eyebrow raised and she placed an arm across Cisco's shoulder.

 

"What are you guys talking about?" Len asked.

 

Barry turned to look at Len; he had a smile on his face.

 

"Hey."

  
"Scarlet."

  
"We were just talking about our weekend," Barry told him as Len moved to his side.

  
Lisa watched her brother's movement. This was different, there was something different about Len when he got back home from the movies yesterday. Now she knew what it was...it was Barry. Lisa was glad her brother found someone to love.

  
"Well, I hung out with the cheerleaders over the weekend," Lisa told them.

  
"How about you Len?" Cisco asked.

  
"I went to see a movie yesterday, but relaxed the rest of the weekend at home," Len told them.

  
Only Lisa and Barry knew the truth which was Len had a son. So far he and the others had kept Remy a secret. He knew soon he would have to tell others. He, Lisa, Mick, and Barry knew about Remy. Len, when he felt comfortable enough, would start telling the others about his son Remington, Remy for short.  
  
"Good to know," Cisco replied, as he placed his arm around Lisa's waist with a smile on his face.

  
That was when the bell rang, which meant it was time to get to class. Len gave Barry's hand a squeeze before they parted ways.


	3. Chapter 6: Teacher's Misdeed Revealed

Mr. Hunter Chemistry class was the class Len was in, he had a smile on his face as he sat down.

Over this past weekend, his life had changed. He actually admitted to the man he loved that he was in love with him. It was a big step for him. Barry had accepted Remy.

When he dropped Remy off at school today he added Barry to the list of people who could pick up Remy when he wasn't available. Len knew there would be times where he wouldn't be able to.

Now Len had to think about how he was going to provide for his family. The thing was he wasn't sure how Barry would accept his job as being a webcam model. Len wasn't going to give up it, being a webcam model was his bread and butter. It was how he paid the bills and provide for his family. He just hoped it was something Barry could deal with, if not he wasn't sure what he could do about it.

Len needed to graduate, so he had to pay attention in all his classes. The teachers knew of his situation they helped when they could. Len was thankful when they did help.

Len mental shook his head. Then he turned his attention to the whiteboard. Mr. Hunter had put an equation on the board.

"Mr. Snart come up and answer the equation on the board." Mr. Hunter said as he watched Len walked up to the board. He handed him the dry erase marker.

Len went up to the board and wrote down the answer to the problem on the board. When he was done he handed the marker back to Mr. Hunter.

"That is correct Mr. Snart. You may have a seat." Mr. Hunter said.

Len went and sat down and the class continued, soon the bell rang which meant the class was over. The classes empty out. Len watched Xavier who went up to Mr. Hunter desk. Len had left but turned to talk to Xavier to see if he needed to borrow his note.

Len peered into the window of the door in the classroom what he saw horrified him. Mr. Hunter had his hand down Xavier pants. Len knew Mr. Hunter had his hand around Xavier cock and was rubbing it. The look on Xavier face Len could tell he wasn't enjoying it.

Len took out his cell phone and recorded what was happening. No one really paid attention to him. Everyone moved around him to their lockers, going to other classes or talking to their friends.

Len was going to be sick after this. How could a teacher do this to a student? It wasn't right. Len was going to report this to the principal, but he was first going to the bathroom just in case he was going to sick.

A bell rang, it was the warning bell. Len leaned over the toilet. Len heard the door open then closed.

"Len are you okay?" Barry's voice asked.

"I'll be fine, don't you have class?"

"Yes, I do. I saw you come in here and you look a little pale I thought I would check on you."

Len just handed Barry the phone which was opened to the video.

Barry took the phone and watched the video. Len watched the color drain from Barry's face.

"We have to report this," Barry said.

"I am heading to the principal office now. Can you come with me please."

"Sure."

They left the bathroom and headed to the principal office.


End file.
